There are hose constructions in present use which utilize an inner polyethylene tube which is cured by having its molecules cross-linked through the use of commercially available peroxides. In manufacturing such hose constructions an uncured polyethylene tube often made up of one to four parts of peroxide to each one hundred parts of polyethylene is provided and wrapped with a non-adhering plastic film, protectively covered with a nylon wrapping cloth, and the polyethylene tube cured for roughly 2 hours at 300.degree. F. The plastic film and nylon wrapping cloth are then removed and discarded. The cured polyethylene tube is then coated with a layer of adhesive means, followed by braiding a first tubular layer on the adhesive means, followed by wrapping a layer of neoprene rubber against the first tubular layer, and followed by braiding a second tubular layer against the neoprene to define an assembly. The assembly is then again wrapped with a similar plastic film as before, covered with a nylon wrapping cloth, and subjected to temperature of 300.degree. F for approximately 2 hours to vulcanize the neoprene and bond the tube and layers together and complete the hose construction whereupon the plastic film and nylon cloth are removed and the hose construction removed from the mandrel.
With the above presently used method it is apparent that it is necessary to add a suitable peroxide to polyethylene in a predetermined ratio, carry out two curing cycles of roughly 2 hours each, and wrap plastic film and nylon cloth around the assembly in two separate stages and then discard such film and cloth each time; whereby it is apparent that the presently used method requires considerable equipment, is time consuming, requires discarding large quantities of plastic film and nylon cloth and thus increases the cost of the overall hose construction.